While crop growth technologies have advanced over the years, there are still many problems in the farming and crop industry today. As an example, while technological advances have increased efficiency and production of various crops, many factors may affect a harvest, such as weather, disease, infestation, and the like. Additionally, while the United States currently has suitable farmland to adequately provide food for the U.S. population, other countries and future populations may not have enough farmland to provide the appropriate amount of food. Similarly, many current greenhouses are configured to control an environment of a plant; these current solutions are not capable of learning from other greenhouses or performing any other automated processes for growing the plants. As such, a need exists in the industry.